


Lucky

by who_la_hoop



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_la_hoop/pseuds/who_la_hoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Draco Malfoy. You have a vial of Felix Felicis and a plan. Will you be lucky?</p><p>(A "choose your own adventure" style Harry/Draco game featuring shameless romance, mild smut, and many, many happy endings :) It's around 4.5k words in total.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Hd_Owlpost fest over on LJ for Witchyemerald.

[Click here to play Lucky!](http://textadventures.co.uk/games/view/brh0ae3g9u2wjz3e4ysmia/lucky)


End file.
